Naruto KHS: what could go wrong?
by Aviboowh
Summary: tenten, sakura, ino, and hinata are the new girls to KHS after leaving their old school and their cheating boyfriends when they encounter 4 heartthrob boys that suddenly find them interesting, but the girls hate them, will love bloom?
1. Intros and class

Naruto KHS WHAT COULD GO WRONG

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Description: tenten, sakura, ino, and hinata are the new girls to KHS after leaving their old school and their cheating boyfriends when they encounter 4 heartthrob playboys that suddenly find them interesting, but the girls hate them, will love bloom or will chaos rain.

Chapter 1: intros and class

Ring Ring Ring Ri-Crash

"Stupid alarm clock, why do I have it set this early anyway?" asked a very annoyed Sakura.

Sakura then realized she set her clock for 6:00 for school the next morning and her clock now said 6:00 and school starts at 7:00. Sakura then rushed into her bathroom to start her daily routine and hurry so she wont be late.

"Hurry up bill-board brow or we're gonna be late for school!" yelled Ino

Ino was already dressed, she had on a purple off the shoulder crop top with a black tank top underneath blue skinny leg jeans and purple hightops.

"Ino do you have to rush everyone in the house?" asked TenTen

She had on a tight camouflage belly shirt with black jeans and black converse.

"I'm coming, I'm coming hold your horses piggy." said sakura

She finally came down and had on a pink baby tee with cheery blossoms on it with white skinny jeans and white DC's

"Ok lets go before we be late." said hinata as they walked out of the house.

Hinata had on Blue blouse with a denim skirt and black leggings with black boots.

With the boys…

RING RING RING RI-Click

The sound of sasuke's alarm clock woke up the whole house for everyone to get up and ready for school.

"Ugh…" said sasuke as he got up from his bed to do his daily routine, after he finished he got dressed in a black t-shirt, black jeans with back converse.

Sasuke headed down stairs to meet with the boys and as he was walking he tripped over something sleeping on the stairs.

"WTF GET OFF THE STAIRS!" yelled an annoyed sasuke

"I don't wanna, its so comfy." said naruto

"whatever stay there, go ahead and miss a chance at getting a play toy." said sasuke in a cool mo-tone voice.

At the sound of that naruto jumped up got dressed in a flashed and headed down to meet everyone. Naruto wore a tight orange shirt with black jeans and orange Chuck's.

"Hey guys what's up?" asked naruto

"Hn"

"Troublesome"

"Whatever"

"You guys are mean to me." said a 'sad' naruto

"Would you shut up naruto?" said an annoyed neji

Neji had on a white t-shirt with grey baggy jeans and white DC's.

"Yeah your too troublesome this morning." said a half awake shikamaru.

He had on a brown tight shirt that showed his muscles with black jeans and black vans.

"Whatever lets hurry and get to class." said naruto

The boys then left their house and made their way to school wondering how this year will be like.

With the girls…

The girls arrived at their new school with 10 minutes to spare before class started, so the girls took 4 seats beside each other in the rows before last.

All of a sudden the door bust open to reveal 4 super hot guys named Sasuke uchiha, Neji hyuga, Naruto uzumaki, and Shikamaru nara with all their fan girls surrounding them and latching onto them.

The girls actually started a fan club for the boys and the top 4 members that started it were the most sluttish girls in the world named Karin, Ami, Charisa, and Vanessa. They would try and kill girls that tried to take their 'so-called' men.

Our 4 girls just sat there hating the boys every second they had.

"Cold-blooded asses," they all said together

All the fan girls turned to them and screamed, "what did you say bitches!" "How dare you say that about naruto-kun, sasuke-kun, neji-kun, shika-kun?"

"Easy, we just open our mouths and say it like real people unlike you girls that speak like a bunch of dogs." said ino

"Don't you talk to us that way!" yelled Charisa

"Make me." said tenten

"Tenten don't you know how you get when you say make me please don't." said a very scared hinata

"I will." said Vanessa

Just as Vanessa ran up to tenten and was about to slap her tenten jumped up and punched the lights out of her like there was no tomorrow. Her other three friends ran up to her to make sure she was okay.

"Why you little-" said Karin but was cut off by the teacher coming in.

"Okay class since today is your fist day we wont have a lesson go ahead and talk or whatever until the bell rings." said kakashi

"Tenten you punched the hell out of that girl , I thought you were ready to kill her." said an excited ino

"I should have done it though, she had it coming I wish she would try it again and watch her face will get rip-,TENTEN!, sorry." said tenten

"lets just see how this year will turn out, I just hope we don't run into our ex-boyfriends." said hinata

"Yeah those two faced low life jerks!" yelled an angry ino

"I just cant believe they would do that to us, I loved Renji so much." said tenten.

"Whatever lets not worry about them and have fun being us." Said sakura trying to cheer tenten up.

"yeah your right i shouldnt" said tenten.

Suddenly the bell rang for everyone to go to gym class where more chaos will break out between our girls and the fangirls plus...

What the girls didn't know was that their old boyfriends are transferring to KHS and are going to be in their class, now the girls have more to worry about than trying to survive their new school. What will happen…?

Please review I tried my best

BTW the girls ex-boyfriends I made up their names and the boys live together and so do the girls.


	2. Gym, omg why?

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Chapter 2: Gym, omg why?

Recap:

Suddenly the bell rang for everyone to go to gym class where more chaos will break out between our girls and the fan girls plus…

What the girls didn't know was that their old boyfriends are transferring to KHS and are going to be in their class, now the girls have more to worry about than trying to survive their new school. What will happen…?

After the girls reached the gym they went straight to the locker rooms to change into their uniforms which was a white t-shirt and black basketball shorts.

The girls just walked out of the locker rooms when all of sudden they saw bright white light which caused them to freak out.

"Ahhhhhh my eyes!" yelled ino

"Am I dead?" asked tenten

"I don't think so I can feel my legs and we're talking" said sakura finally opening her eyes to find a weird guy standing there smiling.

The girls opened their eyes to their relief to find they're still alive.

"HELLO MY YOUTHFUL STUDENTS, I AM YOUR TEACHER GAI, AND THIS IS MY YOUTHFUL APPRENTICE ROCK LEE!" yelled gai

"HELLO MY FELLOW STUDENTS MY NAME IS ROCK LEE, SOME DAY I HOPE I BE LIKE MIGHTY GAI AND FOLLOW IN HIS FOOTSTEPS!" yelled lee

'what a weirdo,' everyone thought

"FIRST MY YOUTHFUL STUDENT WE WILL BE DOING TAIJUTSU WITH A PARTNER, THE PARTNERS WILL BE: KARIN AND SAKURA, AMI AND INO, CHARISA AND HINATA, VANESSA AND TENTEN, NEJI AND MEGAN, SASUKE AND EMILY, SHIKAMARU AND KAYTLIN, AND NARUTO AND CELIA!" yelled gai

"EVERYONE PARTNER UP!" yelled lee

"LEE""GAI-SENSEI"

"LEE"

"GAI-SENSEI"

They both ran into a sunset that suddenly appeared out of no where.

"All-right lets get this over with, that was just awkward" said Sakura

Everyone went with their partners, the boys didn't have to do anything they won anyway because they partners were just staring at them the whole time.

Sakura and Karin-

"You're going to lose and once you do you better stay away from my sasuke-kun or else you'll pay." said Karin as she was circling sakura.

"yeah right like that will ever happen, you can have that cold-hearted bastard like he would he want me." sakura said coolly.

"You little whore!" yelled Karin as she pounced for sakura

Ino and ami

"Back off from my shika or be ready to get your butt kicked" said ami

"Ami I don't know who you talking to, but the ONLY butt getting kicked is yours" said ino as she stood there looking bored as ever

"Bring it" yelled ami as she ran for ino

Hinata and charisa

"What, is the little cry-baby gonna do something to hurt me?" asked Charisa

Hinata said nothing she got into her stance tenten showed her and was ready for an attack.

"This is gonna be easier than I thought" said Charisa as she jumped for hinata.

Tenten and Vanessa

"Look you dare touch neji and watch you'll rot in hell." yelled Vanessa

"oh no i'm so scared a short haired freak is out to hurt my someone save me." tenten said dramatically.

"You…you ahh!" yelled Vanessa as she charged at tenten.

With the guys…

"Well looks like we're done when we didn't even start." said sasuke

"hey look at the other fights going on, looks like a battle between our fan girls and the new girls." said naruto

"no duh naruto, gai told us who was fighting in the first place, your such a dobe." sasuke said

"HEY!"

"shutup and watch, man this is troublesome." shikamaru said annoyed

With Karin and Sakura

Both sakura and Karin had cut and bruises from their battle but Karin had the worst of it. She had cuts over her face and purple bruises forming on her arms while, sakura had a cut or 2 here and there but not like Karin. Sakura broke her left wrist when she sent a punch for Karin's face.

"Give up its that easy" yelled sakura

"Never sasuke will be mine" Karin yelled back

"What are you talking about we're not even fighting for him you dweeb" sakura said confused

"whatever the point is he will be mine." Karin as she ran for sakura again

Karin threw a punch for sakura's face but sakura dodged it and sent an axe kick for Karin's side. This knocked the wind out of her which made her slow down, it gave sakura enough time to run and kick her up side her face sending her flying backwards into the wall.

"You won this round but I will get you" said Karin

"yeah ok whatever" sakura said as she walked back toward the bleachers.

"Did you see that, did you, did you, did you?" naruto said jumping up and down

"yes naruto we do have eyes" neji said

"shocking she won I thought Karin was going to win for sure but the slut got her but kicked, anyway the rest are gonna lose anyway" sasuke said closing his eyes

"I don't think so, look at ino and ami!" yelled naruto

With ino and ami

"im…not…giving…up" ino panted heavily

"Neither…am…I" ami said almost every breath.

Ino had gashes on her arms and a bruise forming on her left cheek when ami punched her for kicking her in her side. She was having a hard time breathing because she got 4 ribs broken so she cant do much.

Ami had cuts all down her legs and started crying after breaking a nail

(A/N: like seriously)

She also had a black eye forming on her right eye and had a big black bruise forming around her wrist which made it look like a wrist band.

"Watch I'll break every bone in your body" yelled ami as she got ready to pounce

"BRING IT!" ino yelled back

Ami pounced for ino trying to punch her but instead air punched random areas, even the ground. Ino saw her opening even though she cant do anything really because of her broken ribs so she grabbed Ami's wrist and brought her knee into her stomach making all the air in ami come out which made her keep on breathing heavily on the ground just coughing.

"I win" ino said triumphantly

"Whatever" ami murmured

"wow tough fights" naruto said

"hn"

"Whatever"

"troublesome"

"lets just watch hinata and charisa fight."

Naruto said getting annoyed his friends ignoring him

With hinata and charisa

"Cry-baby trying to act tough aren't you wow that's a first" Charisa said smirking.

Hinata said nothing but turned a little red and ran toward Charisa raining down punches every chance she had finally punching to the ground and sending a kick down on her stomach. Charisa tried to get up but got kicked in the neck by hanta.

"See-ya loser" hinata said walking off

Charisa just growled

"Neji your cousin can kick butt" yelled naruto

"Hn…"

"Hey that's the last fight its looks kinda brutal" shikamaru said

"Hey yeah it is, looks like its between tenten and Vanessa the president of the neji fan club." naruto said

"WTF man" yelled neji

"Hey its true"

"do you really think I pay any attention to them"

"no"

"ok then"

Tenten and Vanessa

Tenten had the worst of all the girls. Sh blood trickling down the corners of her mouth and down her right arm. She had cuts all over her and bruises forming every where she also had a big gash on thee side of her right arm.

Vanessa had a giant cut on her forehead and purple bruises all over her face. Blood was coming down the side of her right leg and had deep gashes like tenten on her lower arms.

"you ready to give up yet tenten" Vanessa asked

"yeah right like I wanna lose to a girl like you" tenten said

"Ok get ready to become the loser you really are like your mom!" she yelled back

'silence'…

Sakura ino and hinata had horror looks on their faces because whenever people bad talked tenten's mother like that she will lose it. The boys were confused wondering what is going on then…Tenten broke.

Tenten had tears falling down her face she was heart broken when her mother died when she was 12. She had her fist clenched ready to kill.

"Don t you ever talk about my mom again!" tenten yelled across the gym.

"Oh yeah what are you gonna do about it?"

Before Vanessa knew it tenten fist suddenly made contact with her face and sent her flying. Tenten suddenly disappeared and reappeared and kicked her sending her flying the other way, then she appeared again and punched her straight through the wall. Tenten thought that wasn't enough so she slowly walked toward Vanessa ready to kill but her friends came and grabbed her begging her not to.

"Tenten please don't!"

"Don't believe anything she says!"

"Its not true!"

After what the girls said tenten calmed down and started walking back toward the locker rooms with her friends right at her heels.

"What the hack just happened?" asked a confused naruto

"Man you're an idiot, apparently that girl named tenten got really emotional toward what Vanessa said about her mom and tried to kill her.

"Oh…hey!" naruto said/yelled

"Whatever" sasuke said

All of sudden 4 new boys walked into the gym asking, "where is sakura tenten ino and hinata"

"Why do you want to know?" naruto asked.

Just then our 4 girls walked and saw the boys, they turned completely white and took off running out of the gym and down the hall with the their ex-boyfriends right on their tails.

"Come on lets go after them." sasuke said

Neji, sasuke, shikamaru, and naruto took off running behind them.

that's all folks

please review and tell me what you think


	3. Trapped

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Chapter 3: trapped

Recap:

Just then our 4 girls walked and saw the boys, they turned completely white and took off running out of the gym and down the hall with the their ex-boyfriends right on their tails.

"Come on lets go after them." sasuke said

Neji, sasuke, shikamaru, and naruto took off running behind them

Renji, Daisuke, Tyrell, and Riku trapped the girls in different parts of the school and made sure to lose the other boys before they caught up with them.

"Well, Well, Well…so we meet again tenten." renji said walking closer to tenten causing her to walk back into the wall.

"What do you want Renji, I told you I never want to see you again!" tenten yelled.

"Well tenten…" he started then Renji grabbed both of tenten's wrist and held them above her head and inched closer to her face, "I want you…to be with me again"

Tenten tried to wiggle out of his grip but he was too strong, then she never expected this Renji leaned in and kissed her full in the mouth. She would have pushed him away but couldn't, Next thing she knew Renji forced his tongue into her mouth and didn't let a single inch of her go un touched.

Once he pulled back and let tenten go she slapped the hell out of him and ran like hell to get away from him. Leaving him he whispered, "you will be mine again."

With sakura and daisuke

Sakura ran into a dead end with daisuke right behind her.

"Leave me alone Daisuke, go back to your whore of a girlfriend!" she yelled

"Why would I do that when I have you?" he asked

"Don't you mean when you USED to have me, so go back to where you came from."

"But I love you my cherry blossom."

"…Go away"

When Daisuke started to lean in sakura kicked him in the nuts and ran toward the back of the school.

"Damit!" he yelled

With ino and tyrell

Ino ran outside behind the gym and found herself trapped with tyrell right behind her.

"Hello ino." Tyrell said

"Go to hell!" she yelled

"Why you actin that way baby don't you know I love you?"

"yeah right like im supposed to believe that."

"Well yeah kinda."

Tyrell then leaned in and was centimeters away from kissing her when she kneed him in the gut and took off.

"I will have you some day!" he yelled

With Hinata and Riku

Hinata ran out toward the top floor of the school but suddenly found a dead end. 'Damit' she thought.

"Long time no see hinata-chan looks like your in quite a predicament." Riku said smirking.

"Why did you come back you cheating jerk?" she yelled at him

"I left my ugly girlfriend for you." he lied

"Yeah your such a liar ass-hole!"

This made him mad, he ran and pinned her against the wall and kissed her but she slapped him and ran off yelling, "you bitch" as she ran away.

"If that's how she wants it then that's what she'll get." he said and walked away.

That's it I know its short but I'll try and make the next one longer.

Please review


	4. sleepover

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Chapter 4: Got away and sleepover

Recap:

"If that's how she wants it then that's what she'll get." he said and walked away.

After the girls ran away from their ex's they all ran into each other at the front entrance of the school trying to catch their breaths.

"That…was…terrifying!" sakura yelled

"You…can…say…that…again." tenten said

After a couple of minutes the girls finally caught their breaths and ran back to class thinking about what just happened. They made it to class just in time before anyone knew they were missing and just in time before the bell rang for everyone to go to science the last class of the day.

Just then the bell rang and everyone started piling into the hallway to go to science when ino stopped the girls in their tracks.

"Ok girls I know today was bizarre and totally out of whack but how about we have a sleepover party." ino said smiling.

"That sounds awesome lets do it!" sakura yelled not too loudly.

"Guys don't you think it would be weird because we live together and we don't have anywhere else to go." hinata asked

"yeah kinda, but who cares!" tenten yelled

So they walked to science unaware that their ex's were listening to their conversation from behind a corner and smirking their buts off.

"Guys looks like we are going to a sleepover" Daisuke said then they walked to mathematics.

(A/N: they are just going to spy on the girls not crash it and rape them or maybe? Jk)

After school at 'their' house…

It's now 5:55 and ino was getting tired of waiting for the girls. She was sitting on her couch dressed in her pj's which was a purple tank top with long purple pants with pink pigs all over and purple socks.

"Where are they, I cant believe they're late!" ino yelled

Suddenly the door bell rang and ino jumped up and ran to the door to greet their friends.

"Hey where have you guys been! Ino asked/yelled

"What are you talking about ino?" hinata asked

"You guys are late I've been waiting forever." she whined

"Uh ino…its just 5:58, and plus we live here you made us do this because you wanted it to feel like we're really going to your house like it's a real sleepover." tenten said

"Oh yeah, well…come on in then." ino said as she stepped aside for her friends to come in.

The four of them piled into 'their' house and sat in the living and started playing truth or dare and plus Renji, Riku, Daisuke, and Tyrell were just outside the window.

"ok I'll start, so hinata truth or dare?" ino asked her

"Truth"

"Ok who do you like out of the school?"

Hinata turned a deep shade of red and started stuttering something.

"a-arto"

"What was that I didn't here you?"

"I s-said naruto" hinata said blushing red.

"OMG you do? Why him he's a playboy and he's weird?" sakura asked

"Well he's kinda sensitive, funny, and cute." she said going into deep thought

Outside with the boys…

"WTF WHY IN THE WORLD WOULD SHE LOVE HIM WHEN SHE COULD HAVE ME?" Riku loudly whispered

"dude shutup or we'll get caught." Renji softly/yelled at him

"Whatever"

Back with the girls

"ok out of the awkward silence here lets continue." tenten said

"agreed ok tenten truth or dare." sakura asked

"Uh…dare!"

"ok how about-" sakura didn't get to finish because ino started jumping up and down like ants were in her pants screaming she had a idea.

"oh oh I have a idea!"

"what is it ino?"

Ino whispered something into sakura's ear and sakura had a big smile on her face and tenten knew this was bad.

"Oh no why did I pick dare." tenten asked no one in particular

"Ok tenten your dare is to…wear a bikini the rest of the night until we go to sleep." ino told her

"…NOOOOO, why me?" she yelled

Tenten started sulking while ino and sakura went up stairs to get a bikini to wear.

"its ok tenten look on the bright side its not like they told you to run into boys houses wearing it." hinata said trying to cheer her up

"yeah your right but im still not going to like wearing it." she told her back

Suddenly ino and sakura came back running in with a brown bikini in hand with kunai all over it.

"For once I like this one." tenten said

"I knew you would." her three friends told her

Tenten went to the nearest bathroom and changed into it.

With the boys…

"Wow I cant believe tenten is actually going to wear a bikini, I thought she hated those things or anything girly as a matter a fact." Daisuke said

"I know hard to-…wow." Renji said just as tenten walked back into the room.

"She looks really hot in that thing." Renji said starting to drool.

"Wow"

Back with the girls

"OMG tenten you look pretty in it." hinata told her

"Thanks, ok sakura truth or dare?"

"how about truth." she said

"ok would you rather have 7 minutes in heaven with Daisuke or Sasuke?" tenten asked her

"Tricky but im going to go with sasuke" she said

"Same here but with another boy than sasuke." her friends said together

With the boys…

"What she would rather kiss him than me?" Daisuke said

"Duh man she just said that" Tyrell said

"Oh shutup!"

With the girls…

"Did you guys here that?" hinata asked

"No I didn't here anything." ino said

"Hmmm"

"Well lastly ino truth or dare?" hinata asked

"Dare"

"I dare you to shout out the window I stuff my bra, and I mean your room upstairs." hinata said

"dang hinata I didn't know you were so evil" ino said back as she walked up the stairs.

Just then the girls heard 'someone' yell, "I stuff my bra!"

" Kay im back, what do you want to do now?" sakura asked

"I don't know how about.." tenten started, but stopped and hit sakura with a pillow.

"Pillow fight!" she yelled

The girls had an all out pillow war with feathers flying everywhere and it lasted about 2 hours.

(A/N: Dang I would have been tired)

It was around 3a.m. and the girls were out like a light and were scattered around the house.

Ino was lying against the door/floor with her face on the door. Tenten was lying in the middle of the stairs hugging a panda still in the swim suit. Sakura was on the kitchen table sleeping like a baby. And hinata was sleeping behind the couch with her legs up the backside of the chair.

The boys figured they were sleep and started their way home thinking about what happened back at the house and at the same time thinking the girls are totally going to get it tomorrow.

That's all people please review and tell me what you think.


	5. Mall and trouble pt1

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto and im getting tired of saying it

Chapter 5: Mall and trouble pt 1

It's 10:00am and the girls finally started waking up from their fun night last night. Although they were wondering how they got in the places they were at.

"That was fun lets do it again sometime." tenten yelled from the stairs

"Yeah I know and tenten you know you still have on the swimsuit right?" ino asked her

"What really? She yelled

Tenten then ran into the bathroom upstairs and changed out of the swimsuit into a Black tank top Dark blue/black jeans with white high tops.

"Much better" she sighed in relief

"Ok while you took the time to get dressed I stated making some chocolate chip pancakes." sakura said

"Yay!" her three friends yelled like a bunch of 4 year olds.

"Ok but go get dressed first then we all can eat pancakes together." she said

"Ok mom." ino said

"Haha im already dressed in your faces." tenten yelled in triumph

"To bad your gonna have to wait for the rest of us." hinata said sticking her tongue out

"Ah man." tenten sulked

With 'our boys'…

"Man I wonder what happened with those girls back at school yesterday." naruto said.

"Yeah they ran out of the gym so fast after those boys showed up." neji said

"Do you think those guys were their ex-boyfriends or something.?" naruto asked

"I don't know but they seemed pretty spooked." sasuke said

"Well lets go find them!" naruto shouted jumping up from his spot

"And where in the hell are supposed to find them? Shikamaru asked

"Well the mall of coarse." he yelled back

"Whatever, lets get it over with, I hope no fan girls chase us on our way their." sasuke

"For real"

"Troublesome"

"Hn"

The boys then set off for the mall to find the girls.

With the ex's…

"Man hurry up we have to find the girls." Daisuke yelled

"Yo shutup and quit rushin people!" Riku yelled back

Finally the boys finished doing…whatever it is they were doing and set out for the mall, thinking when they find 'their girls' oh its gonna be trouble.

Back with the girls…

The girls finished getting dressed and started eating breakfast. Ino had on a yellow blouse, white skinny leg jeans, and yellow low cut converse. Hinata was wearing a white tank over a lavender short sleeve shirt, blue jeans, and black boots. Lastly, sakura had on a red baby tee, black jean shorts, and red flats.

"These are so delicious mommy can we have some tomorrow?" ino asked all excited

"Sure sweetie, we can have some tomorrow." sakura said back

"Since when did this become a mom and daughter reality show?" Hinata asked

"I don't know just don't say anything." tenten replied

The girls finished eating their breakfast went straight to the mall. They didn't know their 'boyfriends' were coming for them and were going to get some unexpected help from 4 people they hate.

(A/N: BTW the girls live 10 min. away from the mall, our boys live 15, and the others live 20)

The girls arrived at the mall at 10:50am and went straight to their favorite store, Drab to Fab, to do some shopping.

"OMG look at this top!" ino yelled

The shirt was an off the shoulder strapless black shirt that said, "I'm not Goth I just love black!"

"Look at this one!" Tenten yelled

This shirt was a red baby tee that said, "Out of my way, Devil coming through!"

"I am sooo getting this." she said as she went to the cashier to buy it.

"I wish I could buy this store." sakura said anime tears falling down her face.

They all started laughing and went to do more shopping buying dresses, shirts, pants/skirts, and shoes.

Neji, Sasuke, Shikamaru, and Naruto showed up at the mall getting stares from girls from all directions.

"Ok dobe, where do you think the girls went?" sasuke asked naruto

"How should I know, I just knew they would be here?" he said back in defense

"Well lets look for the troublesome women." Shikamaru said and they were off.

Just then Renji, Daisuke, Riku, and Tyrell showed up in a pissed off mood. When they saw the same guys from school they became even more ticked.

"What are you guys doing here!" Daisuke yelled/asked

"We should ask you the same question." Naruto said back

"Whatever we don't have time for you 4 losers we need to find 'our' girls." Renji

"Since when were they your girls, they seemed pretty terrified to see you." Sasuke said in defense

"Move it ass holes!" Riku yelled

"Try and move us." shikamaru said lazily

The four ex's charged for the other four boys but suddenly got tripped by them instead and fell flat on their faces which caused everyone that was watching to bust out laughing.

So 'our' four boys walked away smirking in search of the girls. After what seemed alike a hundred hours of searching they saw a girl with pink hair walking with four other girls into a fashion clothing store.

"Wow naruto for once you were right about something." neji commented

"Thanks…HEY!" naruto yelled pouting

The boys followed the girls into the store and stopped them in their tracks.

"What do you guys want?" tenten asked in a cold tone

"Well hello to you too, we came here to warn you about those boys that ya'll ran away from are here after you." neji said calmly

The girls started panicking wondering what to do.

"Oh-no what are we gonna do?" hinata yelled panicking

"Mostly take our hopes on running away from them and finding a good place to hide." tenten said

"Hey I know lets take our hopes and run away from them and find a place to hide." ino said smiling

"Hey I just said that." tenten said back pouting

"I know I just wanted to make you mad in a crisis." she said

"Whatever."

"Guys this is no time for arguing, lets go." sakura yelled snapping them out of their mess.

Just then Renji, Riku, Daisuke, and Tyrell walked in with a few scratches on their faces.

"Well I see ya'll are done sucking the pavement." Naruto said smirking causing hinata to blush faintly.

"Shut it dick face!" Riku yelled back

"Come on tenten." Renji stated dryly

"NO!" she yelled

Renji's mood just got fouler so he was extremely pissed.

"Your coming with me whether you like it or not!" he yelled and he was just about to punch her but neji stood in his way and blocked his hand.

"Don't touch them." he stated simply.

"Bring it on." Renji said through gritted teeth, then the fight broke out

Finally done please review tell me what you think.


	6. a petty fight and what ok

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

Recap:

"Your coming with me whether you like it or not!" he yelled and he was just about to punch her but neji stood in his way and blocked his hand.

"Don't touch them." he stated simply.

"Bring it on." Renji said through gritted teeth, then the fight broke out.

Chapter 6: a petty fight and what?

Renji started to throw a punch for Neji's cheek but, suddenly felt a huge fit of pain and pressure at his jaw. He was just punched in the face by TenTen?

"WTF tenten!" he yelled

"That's for ruining my life bastard." she said calmly

Daisuke was about to punch sakura when sasuke caught his punch in his hand and said in a cold tone, "try and touch her."

"Watch me." he stated smoothly

Renji jumped back up and started charging for her but, neji stood in her way blocking her from any harm.

The other boys were doing the same with the girls and the boys they hate are protecting them from being hurt.

The ex's were about to punch the boys when Renji stopped them in their tracks standing there smirking.

"What's so funny?" naruto asked irritated

"Guys, looks like we aren't going to be able to get the girls now since these bozos are in our way so let's go." Renji said to his friends

The boys understood what he meant so they left the mall and started walking back home smirking the whole way back thinking of something evil.

"Thanks." the girls stated quietly to the boys.

"No prob." sasuke said coolly

"Those guys were gonna kick your buts." naruto said idiotically

(a/n: yes I wanted to say it. Lol)

"No shit Sherlock" neji said back to him

"your so mean to me." he said back crying anime tears causing everyone to sweat drop.

"ok I guess we'll be going now." tenten said starting to walk out of the store but was stopped by the boys.

"Wait, first we wanna ask you if you girls want to go out sometime?" sasuke asked

The girls seemed utterly shocked on the inside but remained calm on the outside. The boys really started to like them and were happy they were the only ones that didn't go kill crazy for them.

"I don't let us think about for a while." sakura said as the girls started walking back home to get ready for school on Monday.

(I'm gonna skip Sunday because no one really does anything much on Sunday except go to church but, im not putting church in here)

Monday morning…

Ring Ring Ring Ri-click

Tenten set the house alarm clock for 5:00am in the morning so the girls could do some discussing before they went to school since school starts at 7.

Tenten finally managed to get out of bed and start her daily routine. After she was finished she got dressed in a green short sleeved shirt with a black jacket vest over it with blue skinny leg jeans and black converse. She walked down stairs into the kitchen to get breakfast started.

Tenten started making pancakes, eggs, bacon, and sausage and just then ino walked in rubbing her eyes still in her pj's with frizzy hair.

"what up sleeping beauty?" tenten asked her making her a plate of breakfast.

"Mnhmm." ino mumbled back as she sat and started eating

Just then sakura and hinata started walking in looking just like ino and started eating breakfast.

"OK now that we're all here we still need to discuss the situation that happen yesterday." tenten said

"you mean with our ex's practically trying to kill us or the boys asking us out?" ino asked stuffing another pancake into her mouth.

"The part when the boys asked us out, since when did we discuss a time when Daisuke and his demon friends tried to rape us or something pig?" sakura told her

"Shut it forehead!" ino yelled back

"Make me piggy!"

"Forehead!"

"Pig!"

"Billboard brow!"

"Will you shut up, this is serious!" hinata yelled

(A/N: shocking hearing hinata yell like wow)

"Hinata's right, what do you say should we go on a date with them or what? Tenten asked her bestiiez

"I don't know but, I think we should give them a chance since… you know they saved us yesterday." hinata said blushing faintly

"I say we give then a chance see if they're like the rest or not." ino said finishing her breakfast getting ready to head upstairs to change.

"Yeah ok you three hurry up and change!" tenten to the girls as they walked up the stairs.

"OK MOM!" they yelled back

The girls finally finished getting dressed, ino had on a dark purple tube top, a black mini skirt, and black 2in heels. Hinata had on a light blue dress that stopped just above her knees with black ballet flats. Sakura had on a black crop top that said, "I'm not goth, I just love black.", pink skinnies, and black hightops.

The girls made their way to homeroom and found the boys already there. The boys didn't notice them at first but, when the girls sat down in their seats the boys looked up at them with smirks on their faces.

"So have you thought about it yet?" sasuke asked them

"Actually we did and we thought made we'd give you a shot, and if your like any of the other boys you wont see us ever again." tenten stated glaring at each of them.

"Ok so where do ya'll want to go?" naruto asked

"Nowhere fancy or nothing, how about the ice cream shop down the street." ino said

All of them looked at her like she was crazy.

"What, it's a start." she yelled back pouting causing all of them to sweat drop

"Ok how about after school we meet at the ice cream shop ino said and we can go on from there." shikamaru said

"Sure"

"great"

"Awesome"

"Yay"

"Hn"

"Whatever"

"Believe it!"

"Whatever so troublesome." shikamaru stated as he put his head on the desk

"Is that all you can say genius?" ino asked him

"no." he said back

"Then what." she asked

"I just said no" he said

"…very funny." ino turned away irritated

After school…

The boys are waiting for the girls to show up which seems weird since they got out of school at the same time. 10minutes later the girls finally showed up.

"Where were ya'll?" naruto asked

"We had some business to take care of." hinata said almost blushing

The boys went silent thinking the worst.

"No it had nothing to do with our ex's." tenten said seeing relief show in the boys eyes.

'They really do care' the girls all thought

"Ok lets go inside." sakura said as the others obliged starting to walk in.

Ok that's it ppl please review tell me what you think


	7. a lil park fun

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto…you know what if I don't put the disclaimer on the other one's you know why.

Recap:

"Ok lets go inside." sakura said as the others obliged starting to walk in.

As the gang walked inside the shop it didn't turn out as peaceful as they thought it would be because the first step the boys' made all the girls inside started latching onto their arms asking them to marry them, go out with them, or even…f*** them. (shudders)

"Naruto-kun marry me, at least I have pupils unlike some people!." a girl with blue hair yelled referring to hinata

"Neji, I know you would rather want to go out with me instead of an ugly tomboy." another girl with green hair said

"Come on sasuke lets fuck each other, it would be great with me than a pink hair freak!" a red hair freak yelled and no its not Karin

"Shika-kun date me and not any of those other dumb blonds." yelled a dumb blond and she calling her self dumb, wow.

(A/N: No offense to any blond I have a lot of friendz that are blond and are super smart, I didn't mean any harm to anyone.)

Sakura, tenten, ino, and hinata seemed pretty calm on the outside, but on the inside the girls were ready to kick ass.

'That low-life son of a bitch' inner sakura yelled cracking her knuckles

'watch that mutha-fucker gonna get her asked kicked' inner tenten yelled punching sides of her…blank room?

'Who she think she calling a dumb blond she gonna get bitch slapped' inner ino yelled with fire in her eyes.

'A FREAK, SHE CALLING ME A FREAK OH SHE GONNA GET IT NOW!' inner hinata yelled pretending to strangle the girl

The girls started getting pretty ticked about it, their blood seemed like it was starting to boil over furiously. The boys pushed the girls off of them, but they kept latching back on so they finally got them off for good and when they looked at the girls they were holding back their fist trying not to punch the day lights out of the girls.

"What are you jealous because the boys want us instead and not any ugly girls like ya'll? The red-head asked.

"Yeah ya'll are just some low-life bitches that cant do shit!" the green haired girl yelled smirking

Oh they are gonna get it now. ^_^

"Just take your asses out of here and-" the blue haired girl didn't finish her sentence because she just got punched in the face by hinata.

"Jenny are you ok!" her friends yelled/asked running to her side

Tenten then walked over to the girls fist balled and snatched the green head and said in a demon voice, "Stay away from us and our boyfriends or else.", then threw her down and walked out.

'Dang tough girls, note to self never upset them.' the boys thought.

The gang started walking towards a little park not far from the girls house and started playing tag.

"Teme's it everybody run!' naruto yelled

Everyone took off running to different locations: Sakura was hiding under the slide, tenten was on top of the monkey bars, hinata was on top of a roof to a different slide, ino was sitting in the middle of the whole playground, naruto was on top of a basketball goal, neji was under the whole playground, and shikamaru was lazily pacing back and forth beside the playground.

Sasuke noticed sakura under the slide and stared tiptoeing to her quietly. Sakura didn't notice sasuke coming up behind her until she felt someone's breath tickling down her neck.

"Your it Sakura." sasuke said tapping her on her shoulder then took off running.

"Damit, him and his hot ways." she started daydreaming of sasuke until ino's voice snapped her out of her trance.

"Hey billboard-brow you still playing or what?" ino yelled

Sakura then got up from her hiding place and took off running towards ino on the playground. Ino jumped up and slid down the sliding board and ran around the other side of the playground. Sakura saw hinata on top of the roof staring at naruto, so she sneaked up behind her and tapped her yelling, "Hinata-chan is it!"

Hinata got up and started running towards tenten but tenten jumped down and made a b-line to the basketball courts. Tenten then climbed up the hoop naruto was on and pushed him down on top of hinata causing her to blush red like a tomato.

"Hey hinata-chan , guess im it." naruto said causing her to blush a thousand shades of red until she fainted right on the spot.

"OH MY GOSH HINATA ARE YOU OK, WAKE UP HINATA, WAKE UP!" he yelled into her ear

The rest of the gang came over to see what's up, when they got their they saw hinata passed out with naruto trying to wake her up by yelling in her ear.

"hinata wont wake up!" naruto yelled to his friends

"we're right here you don't have to yell dobe." sasuke said annoyed

"I got a idea." ino said as she walked to hinata's limp less body and whispered something in her ear.

Hinata woke up looking red yelling, "Ino that's not funny, why would you do that?" she asked embarrassed

"Hey we had to get you up some how." ino said smiling

The gang went on with the rest of their game then passed out under a tree, the boys were still awake while their girlfriends were laying down resting their heads on their chest.

"man that was fun." naruto said stroking hinata's head

"Yeah, this seems like the only time we ever had fun through out the other girls we had, all they wanted to do was have sex or suck up to us." neji said moving tenten's bangs out of her face.

"Yeah man I never want to end this relationship." sasuke said playing with a strand of sakura's hair

"For sure." shikamaru said putting his arm around ino

After the boys finished resting they took the girls home and placed them on their beds then left, but before they snuck a quick kiss from them and went in their way home.

That's all folks

Please review and I know I didn't put the ex's in it but I wanted a romance time between them and a lil violence YAY violence lol. If you have any ideas you would like to tell me plz tell me what you think. I was thinking maybe skip the time during school and go straight to summer since school is out foreal but I don't think we should skip what happens in school idk give me your opinion

thanx


	8. captured

Disclaimer:

Recap:

After the boys finished resting they took the girls home and placed them on their beds then left, but before they snuck a quick kiss from them and went in their way home.

11:00pm…

After the boys left, later that night the girls woke up on their beds remembering what happened earlier that day with blushes creeping on their faces.

'Today was so amazing.' they all thought

Suddenly the girls realized they didn't change so they went and showered, changed into their pj's, and went downstairs to talk since they weren't sleepy.

Ino had on purple pajamas, tenten had on a green t-shirt and black basketball shorts, hinata had on a white tank with navy blue pajama pants, and sakura had a red spaghetti strap top with pink cherry blossom pants.

"That was so much fun!" ino yelled jumping up and down on the couch

"It was until hinata passed out under naruto under the basketball goal." tenten said smirking

Hinata started blushing a deep shade of red and blurted, "This isn't funny you shouldn't have pushed him on top of me tenten."

"Sorry hinata I didn't know that was going to happen." tenten said in defense

"I sure did want to kick those bitches asses at the shop I want them to say something else so I can rip them to shreds." sakura yelled punching her fist into the air causing her friends to sweat drop and back away slowly

While the girls were chatting one thing they didn't know was their ex-boyfriends were outside watching them.

"Daisuke you ready?" Renji asked

"Yeah lets put the plan into action." Daisuke said receiving nods from his friends.

All of a sudden the boys in through the doors causing the girls to scream and take off running upstairs. The boys ran after them making turns trying to catch them. While the girls were running sakura dialed sasuke's phone to get some help.

"Hello?"

"Sasuke help us Daisuke and his friends are trying to-"

"Hello, Sakura what's going on?"

"If you would like to leave a message, please leave your name, number, and address after the beep…beep."

Sasuke hung up and ran to get his friends.

"You guys come on we got to go." he said with fear in his eyes.

"Yo man what happened, what's the rush?" naruto asked confused

"The girls, they're in trouble." sasuke said running out the front door.

Neji, Naruto, and shikamaru didn't say anything but ran out the door towards the girls' house only to find their door kicked in and the girls' cell phones. Tenten's phone started ringing and neji picked it up and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Finally you answered, we have your girlfriends now or should I say our girlfriends ha ha, if you want them back meet us at the park for a little surprise."

With that Renji hung up and neji turned to hid friends and told them what's up, and they took off for the park.

When the boys got to the park they saw the girls each tied to a different tree yelling and cursing out the other boys.

"So you really do love them if you came all the way out here to get them back." Riku said smirking

"Awww" the girls said

"Would ya'll shut up your driving me crazy." Tyrell yelled at them

"Go fuck off you cold hearted bastards." they yelled back

'That's my girl' our boys thought

"So here's the deal if you can beat us then you can get the girls back." Daisuke said

"I thought we had ya'll sucking the pavement at the mall last time.' naruto said smirking causing hinata to blush again.

"Whatever even if you possibly win we aren't giving up on them." Renji yelled

"Oh my god man this is so troublesome dealing with ya'll." shikamaru said getting annoyed

"Get ready to get your asses kicked." Tyrell yelled getting ready.

"Yeah right" sasuke said

The boys started charging after each other getting ready to…

Ha ha ended it early too funny

Plz review and tell me what you think


	9. The fight for the girls

**Hey guys im back srry for not updating lately, yeah like I said I broke my laptop and the internet at my house has been down and people hog the computer all day but I finally got the chance to get on it right now. **

Tenten: took you long enough

Ino: yeah, I wouldn't blame the readers if they want to beat you up right now.

Me: gr… (Jump in fight with ino and tenten)

Hinata: come on guys can we please start fighting

Sakura: Disclaimer: Aviboowh doesn't own naruto

Chapter 9: the fight for the girls

Recap:

The boys started charging after each other getting ready to…

The boys started charging after each other ready to strike when 'our' boys flipped over them and ran to untie the girls first; they freed the girls and ran back to their fight.

"We had a feeling you might untie them first so we got some body guards to take care of them so they don't interfere", Renji said

Just then about 50 robots came out of nowhere and took hold of the girls.

"What the fuck man, why robots, this isn't the 21th century you know!" naruto yelled which earned him a punch in the back of the head.

"This is the 21st century dumbass, get your facts straight." Sasuke said smoothly

"Ow teme that hurt, could you at least stop hitting me for something stupid I say for once." He asked

"What the hell are you guys talking about!?" Daisuke yelled

The guys sweat drop and went back to fighting.

Neji and renji…

Neji and renji were throwing punches left and right at each other's faces; Renji got neji a few times but he got most of the blows. Renji started sending a kick straight for neji's face but neji did a back flip before he could hit him.

"Is that the best you got?" Neji asked smirking

"I'm just getting warmed up." Renji said

"Alright then have it your way." Neji said as renji started charging for him again.

Shikamaru and Tyrell

Shikamaru was standing in the middle of his battle with a bored expression on his face while Tyrell was circling him sending him threats left and right.

"Man this is troublesome will you hurry up and throw a punch, im getting bored over here." Shikamaru said

"HURRY UP AND DO SOMETHING AND QUIT BEING A LAZY ASS SHIKAMARU!" yelled a very pissed ino

"Troublesome woman." He muttered under his breath

While shikamaru was coming to his senses after having ino yelling at him tyrell took this as an advantage to get s free hit, but before he had the chance shikamaru grabbed his hand.

"Don't even try." He said then he punched tyrell in the face.

With the girls…

"What are we gonna do, we can't break free from these robots and our boyfriends are busy fighting?" sakura asked

"Don't worry we're fine." Ino told her

"How?" she asked

"Because we all know tenten always has a plan, right tenten?" she asked

"tenten?"

"Tenten!?"

"TENTEN!"

"TENTEN!"

"Huh, what happened?"

"Were you sleeping at a time like this?!" ino yelled at her

"What, I got sleepy." she said back in defense

"…ok so what's the plan?" she asked tenten

"Ain't got none." She said back coolly

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU DON'T HAVE A PLAN?!" ino yelled

"I don't have a plan, is that simpler enough for you?" tenten said smirking

"Grrrrrr."

Even though tenten claimed she doesn't have a plan she actually did; while ino was bickering about how can she not have a plan tenten snuck her hand behind her back and punch a hole in the robots' chest and pulled out its energy source, so now she's holding herself up without anyone knowing.

"Ino will you shutup with the bickering already, if she doesn't have a plan she doesn't have a plan." Hinata said getting irritated

"Hey, I have the right to complain all I want; first we have to deal with them bastards coming back, second my boyfriends' being a lazy ass, third im stuck to a robot, forth my cereal was too flaky-"

"What does that have to do with anything." Sakura butt in

"What, I said I had the right to complain about whatever I want." Ino said causing the girls to sweat drop

Naruto and Riku…

"Ok…whatever your name is, after I whoop your ass and you better leave her alone BELIEVE IT!" naruto yelled

"You're such a dumb ass and my name is Riku." Riku stated slowly to naruto

"Who even asked for your name?" he asked

Riku just got pissed and charged for naruto send a punch towards his face, but naruto ducked down and punched Riku in the gut causing him cough up a bit of blood.

Riku got back up and punched naruto in the jaw while naruto sent a kick towards his head just barely hitting him.

'Damn he's good' naruto thought

Sasuke and Daisuke…

"Look, just because Sakura likes your cold hearted ass doesn't mean I'm letting her get away from me that easily!" Daisuke yelled

"Oh does the baby want his bottle, is he gonna cry?" Sasuke asked in a baby voice which pissed off Daisuke.

Daisuke started running towards sasuke but just as sasuke was about to kick him Daisuke jumped over him and ran towards sakura. Next thing sasuke knew Daisuke had sakura by her arm with a blade at her neck.

Sasuke started to run after him but…

"Not one step or she'll be losing her head today." He stated

"Let her go Daisuke." Sasuke said

"NO!" daisuke started, "IF I CAN'T HAVE HER THEN NO ONE C-" but was cut off with tenten hitting him in the back off the head with a steal pipe.

"Now you can't have, but sasuke can." Tenten said

Riku, Tyrell, and Renji saw Daisuke unconscious and started to back away slowly.

"What, you're running from a fight?" naruto asked smirking

"Well our leader is out cold so we'll just catch up on this later." Renji said nervously

"Not so fast." Shikamaru said

The last three boys turned around to feel a fist straight at their face knocking them out cold just like Daisuke.

"Ok, now that that's over I just have one question, WHY THE FUCK DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU HAD A PLAN TENTEN!" ino yelled in her ear

"OW MY EAR'S ARE BLEEDING!" tenten yelled like a maniac

Everyone sweat dropped at the two's stupidity and started walking home until…

"BEST FIGHT EVER!" Naruto yelled

"SHUTUP NARUTO!" they all said in unison

"Sorry."

There you go ppl I tried my best after being gone so long

Review and tell me what you think


	10. STORY UPDATE!

**STORY UPDATE!**

**Hey guys merry Christmas…I know I know yall might be pissed for not updating lately but Im trying. (stressin' here-_-')**

**Im gonna try and update the story by the 14****th**** maybe and I might put up a new story…the titles a secret ^_^ lol**

**But stay tuned from…me!**

**SEE YA SOON!**


	11. WTF MAN!

Disclaimer: I don't own naruto

OMG I missed you guys so much! Im back and merry Christmas!

Here's the story and you might hate me about this chappy :'( srry…

Chapter 10: WTF MAN!...

"Ok so where do-," Naruto started

"Ok that's it, cut, and just cut it the whole damn thing its just horrible!" the director yelled throwing down a script in the process

""What the hell did we do?" ino asked him

"Its just terrible, so corny, cheesy, is that what these teens now a days want to read, I think not!?" he yelled/asked

"I guess so we do a retake of the whole thing?" naruto asked confused

"No duh baka, damn, you people don't pay me enough for this shit, im going to my dressing room!" Tenten yelled while storming off, completely pissed off

"well ok….take a twenty minute break and we'll get back to…um….rehearsals?"

"ok" they all said as they walked back to their dressing rooms/

The girls went to go calm down tenten while the guys went to sasuke's dressing room to talk.

"Ok guys that was awesome but why would the director want to redo the whole…thing?" naruto asked being the idiot he is as always

"Dobe do you not understand proper English or what, the director said that the story was getting 'corny' or 'cheesy' for teens our age so he wants to do it all over, Dumbass." Sasuke told quite irritated

"Oh…meany!"

"whatever"

Shikamaru and neji just sat there chuckling at the to go at.

…With the girls…

When the other girls got into tenten's dressing room they saw it torn apart and she was huddled in a corner as if a murderer trired to kill her. The others had worried looks on their faces so they tried to go over and comfort her.

"Tenten, its ok, its us your friends we're not here to hurt you." Sakura obliged as she started walking close to tenten

Tenten tried huddling back farther into the corner but to no avail. She hissed at her friends when they tried to get closer to her.

"Go…away" she told them in a shaky/murderous voice

They were taken back a bit but shook it off and got closer to her.

"Come on just chill tennie." Ino said tryin to convince her

Tenten got up and jumped out her window and ran like a mad woman just as the director was about to come get them for the first shooting.

He opened the door only to find the stunned faces of Ino, Sakura, and Hinata.

"uh what just happened?" he asked

"well if you haven't noticed tenten just jumped out of a window like a ape, HELLLLOOO, did you not just see that?" hinata asked him

"ok…again…we'll just start shooting on Monday goodnight." He said then he walked off

"Ok girls lets get tenten before she does something stupid…like always." Sakura said then they ran off.

"Hey man, you caught all of that on tape?"

"yeah, yeah chill man its all here"

*snickering*

There you go ppl don't be mad but I felt like it was getting kinda cliché or corny at most points so….DO OVER!

Plz review thanks


	12. Day one

Hey guys I'd like to thank you for the reviews so here's the next chapter to my story…

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Chapter 11: Day one

"OK…and…ACTION!"

Ring ring ring ri-crash!

*groan* "why the hell," sakura started looking at her alarm clock, "is my alarm set for 7am?"

Just then she registered in her mind that today was the first day of high school. She dashed out of bed ran across the hall to her best friend ino's room too wake her up.

"Hey ino, wake up it's the first day of high school!" sakura shouted shaking her in the process.

"5 more minutes forehead" ino replied

"Come on pig, get up or we're gonna be late!"

"Fine fine, im up, you happy now?!" ino yelled getting up and staggering over to her bathroom, slamming the door.

"Whats got her pants in a twist?" tenten asked walking into ino's room also still in her pj's

"Nothin, pig just being pig." Sakura said smiling

"I HEARD THAT BILL BOARD BROW!"

"WHATEVER!"

"Hey where's hinata tennie?"

"Oh she's downstairs making breakfast, turns out that she got up way earlier than all of us to do what she gotta do."

"What did she need to do?"

"What she gotta do."

"Oh haha very funny tenten."

Sakura and tenten walked out the room heading to their own to get dressed. Sakura went to her closet and pulled out a white baby doll t-shirt with cherry blossom petals falling down the side, dark blue jeans that got bleached, and black boots. She decided to just leave her hair down so she just brushed it. Once she finished she washed up then went down stairs for breakfast, the smell of pancakes hitting her nose at the bottom of the stairs.

"Man, those pancakes smell so good" sakura said once she got in to the kitchen

There stood hinata over the stove cooking eggs and bacon to go with the pancakes. She had on a light blue dress that stopped about 3 inches above her knees, a denim jacket, and white wedge heels. Hinata's hair was kinda long so she put it in a ponytail and let her bangs frame her face.

"Morning sakura-chan."

"whats up hinata, breakfast smells good."

"Thanks"

(A/N: yeah I broke her stuttering habit)

Just then tenten and ino came in, Tenten had on a brown tight tee, baggy camouflage shorts, and brown lugz. She had her hair in its traditional buns. Ino had on a purple off the shoulder top, black leggings, black flat ankle boots. Her hair was in its usual high ponytail with the long bang over her right eye.

(A/N: if you don't know what lugz are, go to google you'll see.)

"Seriously ino, you have to be dressed as a 'hi, im single and im ready to get laid' girl this year?" hinata said adjusting her voice to sound like an annoying fangirl while saying it.

"Shutup hinata I thought I'd never hear you say that ever. Sakura yes, you no." ino said dramatically.

"Mey!" sakura yelled mouth full of food.

"Mey, really saki?" tenten asked also eating.

When sakura finally swallowed, "I said hey not mey!"

"Whatever"

"ugh you three are so annoying!" hinata yelled

Her three friends only looked at her dumbfounded yelling stuff like,

"nuh-uh"

"you are"

"Blahh"

"That's it I cant take it anymore!"

Hinata got up and started running up the stairs til she stopped, came back down, and started laughing her ass off.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" the three yelled

"Come on guys we're gonna be late for school we got to hurry. School starts at 8 and its already 7:45 lets go!" she yelled running out the door with her back pack.

"WHAT?"

Sakura, Tenten, and Ino choked down the rest of their food, grabbed their stuff then shot out the door after hinata. The girls ran to school with 10 minutes to spare so they went to get their schedules…after breathing like maniacs.

"We…*pant*…made…*pant* …it" ino said gasping for air.

"Thank…*pant*…god" hinata replied

The girls caught their breaths then strolled down the halls on their way to the office to get their 'info'. Cat calls and whistles were made when they walked by guys standing at their lockers.

'Great more idiots to bug us this year' they thought

Just when the girls were about to turn a corner they heard faint stomping.

"Is it just my imagination, or do you guys hear as if there's a stampede coming?" sakura asked confused

"Man I hear it too what the hell is it?" tenten asked getting annoyed

The four 'poor' girls turned around only to face the wrath of fangirls stampeding their way towards them hearing comments like,

"OMG our men are here!"

"Sasuke-kun marry me"

"I love you neji!"

"Shika lets go out!"

"OMG its naruto "

The girls had horrified faces then without warning tenten took off running leaving a trail of books behind her that were on the floor.

"Tenten wait for up!"

"Tennie how can you just leave us like that!?"

"Mother fucker!"

"I'LL CATCH YOU GUYS ON THE FLIP SIDE IF YOU SURVIVE!"

Hinata, Ino, and Sakura took off running like mad women away from the fangirls. Tenten reached the classroom first slamming the door behind her and sliding down the door. The students that were already in the class *cough*mainly boys*cough* stared at her with googly eyes, got up, and ran to her bam-boarding her with questions. Tenten bust out screaming and opened the door getting ready to run out until she saw her friends coming down the hall with the fangirls in tow.

'damit, what should I do? Boys or girls, boys…girls?' tenten thought

Suddenly tenten thought of a plan…she pushed the boys outside the classroom causing them to fall over on top of each other. She yelled to her friends to jump over them and into the classroom, they jumped and ran into the class shutting the door In the process and locking it. Outside the window you can see the girls fall on top of the guys causing a big ruckus.

The girls turned around and slid down the door only to come face to face with 4 'supposedly' hot guys.

"uh, can we help you?" Tenten asked while getting up.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!" naruto yelled at the 4 of them making the girls bonk him on top of his head.

"Who the fuck you think you yelling at bozo?!" hinata yelled

"Owah that hurt" he complained

"It was supposed to dip shit." Ino murmured

"What was that?" shikamaru asked while she got off the floor

"Was I even talking to your ass, no I don't think so."

"Hey don't start nothing here bitch that you wont be able to finish."

"Oh so is that a challenge?" tenten asked jumping into the argument

"I believe so." Neji said backing up shikamaru

"Well bring it manly, if you think you're so tough." She spat in his face

"Manly? Why I oughta-"neji started but was interrupted by sasuke

"hold up hold up hold up, first off who the fuck are you guys anyway coming in here messin with our school?" sasuke asked

"Who wants to know, and since when was this your school?" Sakura spat at him

"We do and since we came and took control of it." He spat back

"You guys are only freshmans, how in the world did you take over the school?" hinata asked confused

"That's for us to know and you to possibly find out." Naruto said

"Naruto." Neji started

"yeah"

"You're such an idiot"

"I they ar-HEY!"

"We are what?" tenten asked jacking naruto up causing him to smirk

"Complete bitches that fucked with the wrong school" he replied

"…-,"

DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUNNNNNNNNNNN

CLIFFY MAN!

REVIEW AND TELL ME-

Sakura: ooooo naruto bought to get whooped

Ino: serves him right motha fucka

Hinata: wow ino

Ino: shut it hinata!

ME: SHUT UP YOU TWO…review and tell me what you think

I


	13. School and Part1

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN NARUTO

Chapter 12: school and… Part1

_**Recap:**____**"You're such an idiot"**_

"_**I know they ar-HEY!"**_

"_**We are what?" tenten asked jacking naruto up causing him to smirk**_

"_**Complete bitches that fucked with the wrong school" he replied**_

"…_**-,"**_

Right after naruto said that tenten grabbed naruto into a choke hold, threw him against the wall across the room, then grabbed a desk and started to throw it at him but someone took it out of her hands.

(A/N: if you saw the incredibles and saw when bob grabbed his boss by his neck with only one hand then yeah that's how she had him.)

"Huh?" tenten asked as she turned around only to come face to face with a white-eyed boy causing her to blush faintly.

"I hope you know throwing desk doesn't solve any problems." Neji said placing the desk down.

"Y-y-yeah!" naruto yelled across the room. He was huddled in a corner looking as pale as a...sheet...of….paper?

"Scaredy-cat." Tenten muttered

"I am not a scaredy-cat!" he yelled getting up from his current 'scared' stage

"Yeah, sure, ok." Hinata said while rolling her eyes

"HEY DON'T SASS ME!"

"Why the fuck are you yelling dobe?" sasuke said

"IM NOT YELLING YOU'RE YELLING!" naruto yelled earning himself a bonk in the by the girls.

"Ow, hey that's teme's job." He whined

The girls just rolled their eyes walked out of the room and turned the corner at the end of the hall…ONLY to come back, running away from crazy fanboys making 'our boys' smirk…causing the girls to flip them off while running.

"Should we feel bad for them?" sasuke asked

"Troublesome…"

"NAHH" they said in unison.

The boys then walked into the class and took their seats.

With the girls…

The girls were running for their lives away from the crazed fanboys; everywhere they turned more started chasing them.

"Where are we gonna go, im running out of steam!" ino yelled slowing down a bit

"Keep running, I have an idea." Sakura replied taking a sharp right turn making the girls follow.

"Okay make a shadow clone…NOW!" she yelled. The girls each made a clone of their selves just like sakura said.

"Ok clones just keep running and yeah you know the rest." Hinata said

The clones just kept running then the 'real girls' ran into an alley way watching as the boys fell for the clones.

"That…was…AWESOME!" ino yelled causing the other girls to cover her mouth with their hands

"Shut it pig or they won't fall for the clones." Sakura said

"Fine"

The girls then did some hand seals then reappeared in front of their class.

"Ok let's go."

"Wait lets deactivate the shadow clones." Hinata interrupted

"Oh right ok 1, 2, 3…go!" ino said

"WHAT THE FUCK!?"

The girls just laughed at the fanboys, wherever they are, yell finding out the girls were fake.

"Alright now let's go" sakura replied still giggling a bit.

Tenten opened the door letting the girls walk in with her only see the same bastards from earlier sitting in their desk doing whatever.

Shikamaru was sleeping, Sasuke was being annoyed by Naruto, Neji was throwing paper airplanes across the room, and Naruto was rambling on and on about ramen to Sasuke.

Where are their fangirls you ask? Well they are on their way to Paris to see Sasuke, Neji, Shikamaru, and Naruto to perform in their 'hot' new band.

"Oh so your back?" neji asked not taking his eyes off his flying paper

"Oh fuck off!" the 4 girls yelled at him

"Where's the teach?" tenten asked

"He's always late, too troublesome to complain." Shikamaru said half asleep

"Would you shut it with this troublesome crap already? It's annoying!" ino yelled in his face

"Whatever piggy." He spat back

"Who do you think you calling piggy sleeping beauty?" ino yelled back

"What did you just call me?!" shikamaru said fully awake now and pissed

"Did it sound like I stuttered? No I don't think so!"

"If you think you're so tough why don't you prove it!"

"Bring it!"

Just as the two were about to lunge at each other there was a shrill shriek at the door. The groups' heads shot towards the door only to see a bunch of fangirls and fanboys were standing there with both hatred and lust in their eyes.

"Oh…shit" was all the boys and girls could say before they jumped out of the window running for their lives.

"Hey, wait come back!" one fangirl shouted

"Yeah we love you, don't leave!" a fanboy agreed

The fanboys and girls also jumped out of the window and chased after their beloved ones down the street.

Just then kakashi came in…

"Good Morn-"he started but stopped when he saw the students chasing after 8 bodies in front of them.

"Well looks like sasuke and friends found the new girls along with the fans…oh well." Kakashi just walked out of the classroom and into the teachers' lounge to finish making out with Anko.

"What are we gonna do?" Naruto asked/whined

"Well I don't know where you get this we from, but the girls and I are going to our place." Tenten yelled running around a left corner with the other girls in pursuit.

"Hey lets follow them to their house and hide there." Naruto whispered to the guys.

"Fine"

"Troublesome"

"Hn"

The guys ran after the girls about 10 ft away until they came upon a two-story white house (lol) and saw the girls run inside locking the door in the process.

"Damn" sasuke cursed under his breath

"Let's check behind the house." Neji said

The guys ran behind the house noticing the fans gaining in them so they climbed up the side the house and onto the roof. They hid up there until they saw the fans get hopelessly lost and storm off.

"Phew that was a close one." Naruto said while passing out on the roof

"Great just great now we're stuck up here for who knows how long…how troublesome." Shikamaru said while sitting down

"Hey wait…I see somethin" sasuke said walking over to a certain spot on the roof

"What you see teme?" Naruto asked unexpectedly

"Since when did you wake up? You just passed out!" Neji asked kinda irritated

"I woke up after having sex with a blonde chick." He replied earning 3 smirks

"Classic naruto"

"Whatever, sasuke what did you see?" Neji asked then

"Well, it looks like an opening." He said while pulling one of the shingles on the roof to reveal a small door.

"Hey let's see where it leads?" naruto said while getting up and jumping through the opening.

"Troublesome…naruto wait up" shikamaru said as if he could hear him

The other three guys jumped through only to end up in a very murderous type girls' room.

"Whose room is this?" Naruto asked picking up a very sharp sword.

"It might be that bun-headed girl's room. She is pretty violent." Sasuke said looking at a bunch of scrolls on the bed.

"Oh I like 'em feisty." Neji said with a devious smirk

The others just laughed to their selves and walked out of the room.

"Ok let's check downstairs and see if the girls are there doing…whatever." Shikamaru stated heading for the stairs. The others just shrugged and followed.

When they got at the bottom of the stairs they started chuckling to their selves at what they saw.

The girls were…

{CLIFFY TIME!}

Ino: how can you cut off like that you know I hate surprises.  
tenten: ino you know it's the matter of surprises…is that what it is? Matter of surprises?

Me: Hell if I know

Naruto: You guys were so-

Me: Shutup naruto! *holding hatchet*

Hinata: review and tell her what you think

Me: ok you cant say my name now huh?

Sasuke: will you guys shutup already?!

Me: bastard…


	14. story closing

**Authors Note:**

**Due to inactivity, im closing this story…srry to those that were enjoying it but im losing my inspiration and its not coming along anymore so therefore Im shutting it down… ****.**

**I'll upload a new one and hopefully this one will be better **

**Thanks **


End file.
